


Do what makes you happy and comfortable beautiful.

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Cute Aaron, Loving Robert, M/M, Shy Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron loves sitting in Robert's lap and have Robert hold him tight. He always feels shy when people are around because he gets scared. When Diane comes to see them Aaron sits on the sofa. Which just makes Robert take his arm and sit him down properly.





	Do what makes you happy and comfortable beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Loved tonight's episode. But don't want tomorrow's to come :( xx
> 
> Last bit of fluff before our heartache begins:( x

Aaron loved to sit on Robert's lap even if they were at work and he was at his desk he found himself moving closer until he was on Robert's legs with his arms securely wrapped around his waist.

Robert text him to say that Diane was coming to have dinner with them at the pub. Aaron hated that. He just wanted to relax with Robert but if Diane was there then he couldn't. He felt shy when people came and he sat on Robert's lap because he didn't want to seem like a baby.

He got to the pub to see Diane and Robert already there. He ordered his food and went to the back. He saw that there was only two chairs which were already occupied by Diane and Robert. He sat on the sofa instead. Robert looked at him  
With confusion "Baby? You not sitting at the table?" "Hmm no it's ok I'm comfy here." Even though he wasn't he just dealt with it. 

He was about to switch the TV on when he felt Robert grab his arm and take him towards the table. Robert sat down in his seat and placed Aaron in his lap securing his waist by wrapping his arms around it.

Aaron just relaxed in Robert's embrace. It was two hours later when Diane left. Aaron didn't move he just turned so he was facing Robert and kissed him before pulling away and looking in his eyes "Thank you Rob." Robert smiled at him "Don't ever thank me just do what makes you comfortable and happy beautiful." 

Robert linked his hands with Aaron's kissing each knuckle and resting them against his face. Aaron smiled at him and hugged him.

So every time Robert and Aaron went somewhere Aaron always sat in Robert's lap and no one would dare say anything because if they did they would find out just how much Robert loved Aaron..

**Author's Note:**

> I know it probably doesn't make any sense x sorry xxxc
> 
> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
